Oceans and Photographs
by Mimay
Summary: Rei stared, “Are you stalking me?” “No,” answered Kai quietly after a moment, finally placing the camera down. KaixRei Oneshot


Brought to you by Mimay - _you know it yo'_

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovable pairing or Beyblade.

**Oceans and Photographs**

In the ending hours of the setting sun with the spring's cool breath blowing gently at the beach, sat a young man on the sand. Alone in regret and sadness, the young man of seventeen silently wept as the tides rolled lazily on the beach.

This couldn't be as bad as he made it right?

He sighed and wiped the last of his tears, God he was being such a baby.

Hugging his knees close and ignoring the gentle wind blowing at his bounded long hair, the teen watched the final moments of the sun that night. His golden amber eyes catching the last of sun's rays.

Blinking Rei let out another sigh, a feeble attempt to calm himself down.

And as the upset teen watched the oceans and its waves with the Sun looking only inches above the horizon, there stood a teen awestruck by the image before his eyes.

He had been holding his breath since he had arrived at the scene, only meaning to search for inspiration. Surely this was what he was looking for.

Letting out a steady breath before swallowing on nothing in particular, Kai brought his camera up to his face to look through the lens. Only to close his eyes to calm the sudden excitement inside of him, this was definitely a camera moment.

Carefully taking the picture the young man found himself cocking his head to the side as he pulled the camera away from his eyes.

There was something awfully sad but so beautiful about this scene and he wasn't sure why.

Shaking his head slightly Kai continued taking his pictures and being too enraptured with the perfection before him, Kai noisily walked himself closer his shoes creating a crunching sound from the sand.

Letting out a barely audible gasp the model of Kai's photographs sharply turned around, looking at him over his shoulders. His brows furrowed and the corners of his lips turned down. It was when Kai blinked once again moving the camera away from his eyes, that he realised the young man before him had acknowledged him and his camera.

Kai stared instantly catching the intensity in those burning golden amber eyes, yet he also picked out the sadness and desperation. He stared back as he pressed the button, daringly taking another picture in front of the beautiful young man before him.

Rei frowned even more while his brows furrowed deeper, "What are you _doing_?" he asked.

The photographer said nothing only staring at his current model, his finger itching to take more pictures.

Rei stared, "Are you _stalking_ me?" he asked, as he nodded at the camera in Kai's hands, "How long have you been here watching me?" he continued, growing annoyed at the other's silence.

"No," answered Kai quietly after a moment, finally placing the camera down.

Rei stared at the standing young man before him, eyes scrutinizing. He didn't look creepy, didn't seem like the stalker he'd accused him of. He looked about his age, while his silence seemed to awaken his curiosity.

He wasn't bad in the looks either while those odd crimson eyes were striking. Taking in the smooth creamy pale skin and double toned hair, Rei visibly relaxed his facial features.

Yet Kai noticed that the sadness in other's eyes remained.

"So if you're not stalking me, what are you doing here?" asked Rei curtly, "And how long have you been watching me?" he asked once more.

"Taking your picture," replied Kai simply, "Not too long, maybe several minutes or so."

Rei stared before looking down. After a long moment, Rei's amber eyes met Kai's crimson ones.

"So what's your name?" he asked, managing a small smile.

Kai didn't say anything, not convinced to trust the stranger before him. Not matter how attractive he was.

"I'm Rei" said the long haired teen after a moment, the small smile still staying fixed on his face.

The paler teen stared before finally replying, "Kai" he answered.

"Do you want to sit with me?" asked Rei, his eyes showing a momentary flicker of warmth.

Kai furrowed his brows but nonetheless unsurely took a seat not too far from the teen. He sat with his legs crossed, only to move one leg to stretch out straight in front of him while the other propped itself up thanks to his foot placed flat on the sand.

Rei offered a much friendlier smile, "So what's with the camera?" he asked.

Staring once more for a moment Kai casually looked ahead, "I like taking pictures" he answered, a little surprised he had answered the question with a little too much information for his taste.

"So you're into photography," murmured Rei before he too looked out into the ocean, "That's interesting" he added.

Kai looked at Rei before looking out into the ocean once more, this was odd. He was watching the sunset with a complete stranger who was friendly as well as sad. He furrowed his brows that had to be a sort of conflict between personalities or moods.

"Why are you here?" asked Kai, frowning at his own question. He'd worded his curiosity terribly; Rei probably thought he was weird.

"I thought it'd be nice to come here," answered Rei, "To calm myself down" he added sounding thoughtful.

The usually silent teen looked down, funny; Rei seemed to know what he meant.

Kai then nodded, so he was in the area to find some inspiration at the beach. Rei was here to calm himself down.

"The sunset's beautiful, why don't you take a picture of it?" suggested Rei, his eyes flickering away from the magnificent sight before him settling to look at something a lot more interesting.

Kai returned the stare before looking at the sunset, "It wouldn't be much compared to my previous shots."

Rei smiled somewhat bashfully before looking away, "Well I still think it looks nice," he replied.

A sudden unnatural sound reached Rei's ears, no doubt the sound of the camera. The tanned teen looked to the recently met friend at his side. He smiled catching Kai in the act of taking the picture of the sunset, before looking out into the sight before him once more.

"Hey Rei?"

Rei looked at the teen only to find his picture taken; he blinked as Kai placed his camera away from his face once more.

"What was that for?" asked Rei still blinking.

Kai shrugged, "It'd be good for an amateur photographer to take some good shots, don't you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Rei chuckled before cocking his head to the side, "How long have you been into photography anyway?"

"A few years I suppose."

Rei smiled before looking down, idly drawing patterns in the sand in the space between them.

"Well the sun's already set," started Kai, he then stood up as if proving his point, "Don't you think it's about time to go home?" he asked.

Rei looked up, unsure as to why he felt a little _too_ sad.

Kai stared noticing that extra hint of sadness in his new companion's eyes. He silently offered a hand and smiled to himself when Rei gladly took it. And although Rei had enough energy to stand up on his own he happily allowed Kai to help him up. He wanted to laugh at himself for being so excited that he was holding the other's hand.

"So I guess," started Rei, "It was nice meeting you."

Kai took his hand back before looking Rei straight in the eye, "We could have dinner together," he started sounding thoughtful; "There are a lot of cafes around here."

Rei instantly smiled, and Kai returned it with smirk, after recognizing that the sadness in Rei's eyes were fading.

"It's on me for taking your picture so many times" he stated.

Rei shrugged, he would've argued but he didn't have his wallet with him. He hardly had anything with him for that matter except for change and his mobile.

"Okay," agreed Rei, "As long as the next one's on me."

x-X-x

Rei sat on the sand at the beach alone. It was noon on a summer's day, yet the beach seemed to be deserted. Hardly anyone in sight, except for the few that were walking a long the beach with a companion or the lifeguards on patrol.

He sighed before smiling; it had been a while since he'd been here.

A sudden arm wrapped itself around Rei's shoulder as the camera's lens appeared before him, Rei smiled familiar with the embrace and camera.

"Smile Rei," spoke Kai softly, his lips lightly brushing against Rei's ear as he spoke.

Rei did as he was told after shuddering slightly from Kai's unusual public show of affection. Kai himself smiled before lovingly placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, after he took the picture.

"Funny how I knew I'd find you here" started Kai as he took his spot beside Rei, the distance between them nonexistent.

"More like weird," answered Rei, "It's been a year since the last time I've been here."

"A year since we met," added Kai, distractedly watching the waves roll in on the sand.

Rei only nodded he too watching the waves.

The two had agreed that they'd meet up for lunch at the café they first had dinner together. Kai coming on time frowned when he found his usually prompt boyfriend no where in sight. He waited patiently before sighing and following his intuition. Finding Rei just where he thought he would.

"You never told me _why_ you were here in the first place by the way," reminded Kai, his eyes still looking out to the ocean, "You only told me that you needed to calm down. That's not much of an explanation."

Making a face, Rei looked at his boyfriend with a frown, "Don't you think it'd be weird if I just dumped my problems on a guy I just met?"

Kai shrugged, "We trusted each other enough with our names from the beginning."

Rei shook his head, "Telling a newly made friend your personal issues is different from telling them you're name" he replied reasonably.

"Perhaps," replied Kai smoothly before looking at Rei with raised brows, "Issues?" he questioned.

The amber eyed teen sighed audibly, "That night we met, I was running away," he admitted.

Kai stared with slightly wide eyes; he'd only known Rei for a year, sure. But Rei never seemed to express any sort of distress. That and the fact that Rei always told him if he did have a problem, no matter how big or small that problem was.

"I had messed a lot up," continued Rei, looking somewhat ashamed.

The slightly older teen only stared, waiting for Rei to finish.

"You know I don't have my parents, they're not alive and you know I live with a close friend of my parents. You also know I call the guy who took me in my uncle and you know I'm best friends with his son, Rai," continued Rei sounding a little out of breath for speaking so much.

Kai only nodded when Rei spared him a side glance.

"Well I had an argument with Rai and when my uncle tried to stop us from arguing, I-" Rei suddenly stopped wording his thoughts before speaking, "I misunderstood his actions, thinking he was choosing Rai's side over mine. So I argued with him too, next thing you know my uncle's telling me how ungrateful I was being, told me he wished he had let another close friend of my late parents to take me in. I grew angry, rebellious and told him that I wished he didn't take me in and I left" Rei then groaned still ashamed of his attitude and actions, "I would've been stubborn and never return home, probably stay at a friend's house until they'd apologise. I knew they would," admitted Rei.

Kai couldn't help but speak, "Rai and you seem so close though," he murmured.

Rei smiled, "We are, I'm close to my uncle too," he replied, "I know now, that no one meant what they said, even me. When we were angry, that's what people do right? You say things you don't necessarily mean, sometimes because we _want_ to hurt someone."

"What did you argue about?"

Rei smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Honestly, I forgot what started the whole thing," he admitted.

Kai smiled before shaking his head, while Rei once again looked out into the ocean.

"I mean it Kai, I would've never returned home until they'd tell me to. I would've wandered around aimlessly before staying at a friends, but someone calmed me down" he spoke softly, "Someone stopped me from being unreasonable."

The paler teen stared at Rei before smiling and looking out into the ocean himself.

"I went home right after the dinner we had together, I apologised. I can't explain it, but you calmed me down, cleared my head," admitted the younger teen as he smiled, "Thanks Kai, for calming me down, for letting me meet you, for everything."

Kai turned to look at Rei only to close his eyes when familiar lips were place on his, he smiled as Rei pulled back.

"Glad to be of service," replied Kai after a moment of silence, he then looked down before taking Rei's hand in his.

"Thanks for being my inspiration everyday since we've met, for letting me meet you, for everything," Kai spoke as he looked up.

Rei went red before pulling his hand away, "Now you're just making fun of me," he said with a pout.

The older teen shook his head, "No really, ever since I've met you, the photos I take are amazing."

Rei placed a frown on his face, "Is that all I am to you? You kept me from running away, kept me from being alone that day and then you tell me I'm just something that inspires you to take pretty pictures?"

Kai sighed and Rei laughed before bumping his shoulder on Kai's, he laughed.

"I'm joking," Rei spoke still laughing.

Kai looked at Rei before smiling, and shaking his head slightly. Rei pouted and kissed Kai's cheek, before leaning on his shoulder to look at the ocean before him.

"This is nice."

"What? Sitting in the sand where it only ends up in your pants?" asked Kai, eyes out into the ocean.

Rei laughed, knowing Kai was only joking, "No, being with you here. It brings back how we met," he explained as he continued looking at the ocean.

Kai hummed before replying, "Yeah, with oceans and photographs."

End.

A/n: I love Kaixrei, forever. Was inspired with this plot today, and I had to write it. I was torn between supposedly two separate plots, one where how they met and the other with what happened a year ago to Rei. I thought it'd be pointless creating two separate stories that were so similar and obviously contacted. So I merged them. Hoped you enjoyed, it's been a while since I've posted and completed some yaoi.

Love,

Mimay.


End file.
